1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with the use of a cationic latex by wet-end addition in a process for making high strength non-woven fibrous material and the product formed by such a process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a latex in the manufacture of non-woven materials by wet-end addition, or as a beater additive, is well known. Commonly, the latex has been an anionic latex but a water-soluble cationic deposition aid has been used therewith. Because of the slightly anionic nature of pulp, it has been suggested particularly for paper manufacture that a low-charge density cationic latex should be used in order to get good deposition on the fibers without the use of a deposition aid. However, it has been considered necessary to use a low charge latex to get efficient deposition of the latex. The prior art teaches the utility of bound charge in a wet-end process but does not teach nor suggest the advantage of using high levels of bound charge in a structured particle latex to get high strength in the products.